marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Anton Lupeski (Earth-616)
, former follower of Dracula. | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Lupeski's home in Cambridge, Massachusetts; Dracula's church in Boston Massachusetts | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = United States | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Cult Leader | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Marv Wolfman; Gene Colan | First = Tomb of Dracula Vol 1 45 | Death = Tomb of Dracula Vol 1 59 | HistoryText = The past history of Anton Lupeski is greatly unknown, however he either founded or became a member of a Massachusetts based Satanic Cult, eventually becoming it's leader. Of his followers he would coerce the young woman named Domini into their ranks . Seeking to found a religion in order to obtain loyal followers, the vampire lord Dracula would seek out Lupeski's church in order to use it for these ends. Dracula would arrive on a night that Lupeski would be offering Domini, now a faithful member of his church to Satan to be his bride. Dracula would interrupt the ceremony, posing as the Devil and would take Domini to be his bride. . The cult would come to believe Dracula's ruse, however Anton himself would soon learn that Dracula was really the fabled vampire, and not the dark lord everyone thought he was. However, he would allow the charade to continue because it suited his own ends . Anton Lupeski would later carry on the Satanic wedding between Dracula and Domini and later conduct the mystical ceremony that would impregnate Domini with Dracula's child . This last ceremony would be interrupted by Domini's own father who would attempt to save her from the cult and be killed by Dracula. At that time, Lupeski would hint to Domini that he knew the truth about Dracula and request to speak to her in private in the future. Lupeski would next go to Dracula to express his concerns about the cults financing, to which Dracula would begin organizing a party of the wealthy and elite to gather support and funds. It's during this encounter that Lupeski would begin plotting to destroy Dracula, finding that now that Domini is pregnant with Dracula's child -- whom Lupeski would use as an anti-christ figure head in his cult and tutor himself was all that was required . To this end, Anton's first attempt to destroy Dracula was in manipulating the Silver Surfer into attacking Dracula, however this attempt would ultimately fail when the Surfer would fail to destroy Dracula . When Frank Drake and Harold H. Harold would foolishly break into Lupeski's home in an attempt to find and destroy Dracula, Lupeski and his followers would take them prisoner . Rachel van Helsing would come to their rescue, and despite the involvement of Dracula in the battle, they would escape when van Helsing manages to seriously wound Dracula with an arrow to the heart. Presented with an opportunity to kill Dracula, Lupeski would decide not to as revelation to his followers that Dracula was really a vampire and not Satan would work contrary to his plans . Lupeski would then host a party for Dracula and Domini to gather funds and followers for their cult. The part would be crashed by Deacon Frost's vampiric Blade doppelganger and Hannibal King. During the confusion, Anton would take Domini to a safe place and reveal that he knows the truth about Dracula and ask for her aid in destroying him. Domini however reveals that she knows the truth about Dracula and that she refuses to allow harm to come to her husband . When Christmas Eve, the night that Dracula's child Janus was to be born, Lupeski would tip off Rachel van Helsing and the other vampire hunters of Dracula's location in the hope that they would destroy Dracula. This plan would also fail when the hunters realize that Dracula's wife is giving birth to a child and not wish to harm the baby. . Prior to revealing his son to his followers, Dracula would have a meeting with Lupeski where he would reveal that he is taking full control of the church, having no interest in worshiping Satan and wanting to use the cult to serve his own ends: world domination. This would trouble Lupeski who would then attempt to sway the service so that his followers would find more importance toward the young Janus as opposed to Dracula, hoping that when he finally destroys Dracula he will become a martyr to his agendas . Lupeski would then attempt on last time to convince Domini to help him destroy Dracula during a celebration banquet for Janus. Domini would refuse to take part in the attack, however she would maintain her silence . Anton would have to turn to Quincy Harker and his vampire hunters for aid once more, tipping them off about the ceremony and providing them with special guns to kill Dracula with. Participating in the attack, Lupeski would reveal to Dracula his duplicity and attempt to kill the vampire lord. However, tragedy would strike when Anton would attempt to make a kill shot on Dracula, and the vampire lord would turn into mist to dodge it. The bullet intended for Dracula would instead strike and kill Janus instead. The death of the child would horrify everyone on site, including the vampire hunters, putting an end to the fight. In a rage of fury, Dracula would then crush Lupeski's skull with his bare hands . | Powers = None. | Abilities = Lupeski was an expert Satanist and was able to prepare and execute many mystical ceremonies. He had enough mystical skill to perform a ceremony that impregnated Domini with Dracula's son. The full extent of his abilities are unknown, as he was unable to summon the real Satan, and it appears that the birth of Janus was all orchestrated by a higher power, so it is unknown how much real skill Lupeski truly had. | Strength = Average strength for a man his age. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}